


Office Hours

by Iron_Cole



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s06e09 Hana Keaka (Charade), Fix-It, Gen, I'm sure I'm not the first one to write this, M/M, Short One Shot, Totally married, but here it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Cole/pseuds/Iron_Cole
Summary: When Danny goes undercover as Prof. Jeffries, he must deal with "teacher life" including office hours for the students. So when his partner calls him in the middle of an awkward encounter with one very forward student, he eagerly welcomed the interruption.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I re-watch season 6 episode 9 "Hana Keaka," the scene in "Professor Jeffries's" office seems like a missed opportunity to get in a hint of McDanno. So here it is, my fix-it for that scene.
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever. It's unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.   
> Read and enjoy!
> 
> (I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.)

 

Office Hours

 

 

     Danny could not believe this was happening right now. As if being forced undercover as an economics professor wasn't enough, now he had to keep regular office hours at the university! So here he sat as a student threw herself at him!

      Casey Lehrer climbed up on his desk--she was climbing on his desk!--and said, "You seem so approachable."

     "I'm not," Danny laughed, nervously.

     "You are," Casey purred.

     "That's crazy 'cause I'm not at all . . . "

     Just then, Danny's cell phone began to ring. Danny realized the irony of his thinking: _saved by the bell_!

     "I've got to get this phone call . . ." Danny said as he began to push Casey off the desk.

     "You don't even know who it is," she replied, shocked.

     "I know exactly who it is," Danny said truthfully. He always knew when it was Steve calling. He had RADAR.

     "Wait, seriously!?"

     "Yes, seriously, it's my husband." Danny pushed the green circle and put the phone to his ear, seizing the opportunity to stave off Casey's unwanted advance, he said, "Hey, babe! Hold on a sec." He opened the office door as Casey walked out, speechless.

     "See you in class," Danny said as he quickly shut the door.

     "Please tell me that Brandon did it so I can go home."

     

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Steve laughed to himself when Danny answered the phone with "Hey, babe! Hold on a sec." He listened carefully, trying to hear the conversation Danny was finishing, but all he caught was "see you in class" as the door closed.

Steve could tell that Danny was so done with this assignment.

"Please tell me that Brandon did it so I can go home," Danny whined.

"Sorry, babe," Steve smirked, "You'll have to stay undercover a bit longer. Go get 'em, Professor Plum."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Casey sighed as she heard Professor Jeffries' door close behind her.

"That explains so much," she said out loud as she walked down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! My first fic in my favorite fandom!   
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
